Island Of Mystery
by KPs Number 1 Fan
Summary: This story is about Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego and Drakken getting trapped on an island where strange things are happening and they must face strange creatures and rely on each other to survive


Island of Mystery

_Island of Mystery_

_By: Edina Jacox_

_Summary- This story is about Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego and Drakken getting trapped on an island where strange things are happening and Shego's powers won't work!! And the kimmunicator won't work either. They must face strange creatures and rely on each other for survival. Who is doing all this and why? You shall soon find out !_

_This story begins at Kim's house where she and Ron are busy trying to finish their history homework. Then the kimmunicator beeps " Hey Wade what's the sitch ?" Kim said as she usually does " There's been another hit on your site but it's not villains it's a prize." " A prize !!" Kim said surprised because she hadn't signed up for anything " Hang on a sec I'll bring up the message.", Wade typed a bit on his computer then the letter popped up._

_Dear, Ms. Kimberly Possible_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have won a trip to a beautiful private island in the Caribbean. The trip is on Feb.16, 2005, which is tomorrow. You will be provided housing and food and you will also be allowed to bring one other person with you. P.S. Transportation will be provided._

_" This is petty cool K.P", Ron said with a wide smile on his face " Well all we have to do is get our parents permission and we're island bound." Kim said as she slapped Ron a high five._

_In the Amazon Drakken was in his lair plotting his next scheme to take over the world. While Shego was as usual reading an issue of Villainess magazine, when the computer beeped. Drakken was so busy working on his plan he didn't notice it. So Shego put down her magazine and went over to the computer. She clicked on the small envelope icon and a message popped up it said…_

_Dear Mr. Lipsky_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have won a trip to a private island in the Caribbean. The trip is on Feb.16 2005, which is tomorrow. You will be provided housing and food and you will also be allowed to bring one other person with you. P.S. transportation will be provided._

_Shego printed out the message and took it over to where Drakken was working. " Hey Dr. D check this out. " She handed the message to Drakken and he read it and said, " Well we could use a break from all this hard work." Then he and Shego went to go pack their stuff._

_The next day a plane arrived outside of Kim's house and she and Ron went outside. "Hey where's Rufus ?" Kim asked Ron. " Oh I left the little guy at home with the fam didn't think he'd like being away from home for so long." When she got on the plane she waved to her parents and they waved back. Then the plane took off and they were on their way to an island for a week of relaxation but that's what they thought. _

_Back in the Amazon Drakken and Shego were doing the same thing as Kim and Ron they had boarded the plane and were ready to relax for a week on the island. Little did they know that they'd be on an island with their arch foes for a week !_

_Both of the planes arrived at the island a 3:00pm. " Hey KP Check this out there's another plane", Ron said as he gently poked Kim in the arm with his elbow. " That's weird I thought this was a private island." Kim said confused._

_On the other planed Shego stared out the plane window also confused " Hey Dr.D Check that out there's another plane." As she said that Drakken turned towards the window. A few seconds later all four of them had gotten off their planes. "Oh no", Kim said as she saw her arch foes standing by the other plane. " Kim Possible what are you doing here ?" Drakken said taking a step towards Kim and Ron. " We're here for a vacation. What are you two doing here ?" Kim asked in a smug voice. " We're here for a vacation too." Drakken responded in an angry voice._

_" There's no way I'm staying on an island with her for a week!" Shego declared crossing her arms in front of her and pouting." Well I'm not excited to be spending a week on a island with you either Shego." Kim snapped. Then the four of them turned to get back on the planes but they were gone and only their luggage sat on the beach in the sand. " How did they pull off without us hearing them ?" Ron asked scratching his head._

_Then Kim took out the kimmunicator to call Wade so she and Ron could get off the island but when she turned it on all she saw was static. " That's weird !" Kim said shocked. Since none of them had a way to get off the island they decided to just enjoy it and stay as far away from each other as possible. They all took their bags up to the house shaped lodge where they would stay. The lodge had a grass roof and was made of palm tree trunks that had been tightly put together. The lodge had four rooms each room had a bathroom. The lodge also had a kitchen, a spa, a poolroom, a den, a steam room, and a game room. " Wow this place is badical !" Ron exclaimed. Then he ran to the game room and started to play a Zombie Mayhem 2 game. _

_While Ron did that Kim, Drakken and Shego went to go find their rooms. Shego found her room first it was the one with a queen- sized bed and a balcony with a birds eye view of the ocean. Kim's room was down the hall from Shego's it was big and it also had a queen- sized bed and a view of the ocean. Soon after that Drakken and Ron found their rooms. After everyone got settled in they decided to explore the lodge. Ron decided to go back to the game room, Drakken just wanted to look around, and Kim and Shego went to the steam room. _

_In the steam room they decided to talk " How did you find out about this place ?" Shego asked Kim " We got an e-mail saying we'd won a vacation." That's the same way we found out." Shego said back to Kim. " That weird" Kim said with a suspicious look on her face. " Does it feel hotter in here to you ?" Shego asked Kim with one eyebrow raised. " Yeah it does." Kim replied. After a while the heat was starting to become unbearable. "Ok it's way to hot in here I'm leaving" Shego said as she walked toward the door "Me too." Kim said as she followed Shego. When Shego tried to pull the door open it wouldn't budge." What's wrong with this thing ?" Shego asked pulling harder on the door. Then Kim went over and helped her pull the door. It still wouldn't budge and now it felt like and oven in the room. Then Shego decided enough was enough and she tried to blast the door with her powers but nothing happened." What's wrong ?" Kim asked Shego " My powers won't work !!" Shego said in a shocked voice. Then she and Kim did the only thing they could think of. They started to bang on the door and scream for help. _

_Meanwhile Ron was in the game room playing another round of Zombie Mayhem 2. When he saw Drakken walk by he called him over to let him join in the game or at least have someone to talk to. Because he had gotten board just playing the game by himself. When Drakken came over he watched Ron play the game for a while then he asked Ron to come and explore the lodge with him. Drakken and Ron seemed to put their differences aside very quickly and just have fun. When they passed by the steam room they notice there was a long metal bar across it making it impossible for the door to be opened from the inside. Ron went over and moved the bar and opened the door. When he opened it a cloud of steam rushed out and hit him in the face. Drakken rushed over and stood behind Ron. When the steam cleared they saw Shego and Kim lying on the floor passed out from the heat. _

_"Shego !" Drakken cried as he rushed over and picked her up. " K.P !" Ron cried as he rushed over and picked up Kim. They both carried the girls back to their rooms and laid them in their beds. After a few minutes they woke up and hugged the boys for rescuing them. Then they all went to sit down in the den to talk about what had happened. _

_When they all got the den they sat and talked about how the bar was put across the steam room door. They also talked about how they had each received the same letter at the same time. They all decided it was best to just spend the rest of the day in their rooms. _

_The next morning they all woke up and ate breakfast in the kitchen. They only talked a little because after all they were still enemies. But little did they know that by the time they left the island they would have a completely different opinion about each other._

_On the other side of the island in a hidden cave a mysterious stranger watches the four of them eat breakfast as he plots his next move. Back at the lodge Shego and Drakken decided to go and relax by the pool. Shego got in while Drakken sat on the side. But that only lasted for a short time because Shego pulled him in. There was a huge splash then both of the came up out of the water laughing. Elsewhere in the lodge Ron had finally convinced Kim to come in the game room and play Zombie Mayhem 2 with him. After a while they got board and decided to go out and explore the island. They didn't go far just a few feet away from the lodge._

_When they got back Drakken and Shego were out of the pool and huddled up together on the coach in the den watching a movie. " We'd better leave them alone this looks like a date to me." Kim whispered to Ron " I always knew this would happen." Ron whispered back to Kim as they walked back to their rooms._

_The next morning they woke up and went back to the den to see if Drakken and Shego were still there. They were they had fallen asleep on the movie and were laying on each other's shoulder. Kim smiled and she and Ron went back to their rooms to get dressed because they were still in their pajamas. _

_By the time they came back Drakken and Shego were up and walking out of the den. " So the love birds are finally up." Kim said as she passed by them. Shego turned and looked at her but she didn't say anything she just walked back to her room with Drakken._

_Later that day Drakken and Ron were both in the kitchen making themselves a snack. Then Ron decided to ask him about what had happen last night. " So you do anything special last night." Ron asked with a smile on his face. " No not really." Drakken responded. " Oh come on me and K.P saw you and Shego on the coach last night." Ron said really loud. " You saw that !!" Drakken said surprised. " Well then I guess you already know what's going to happen next," Drakken said as he picked up his snack and walked toward the kitchen door. " You two are going to start dating." Ron said right as Drakken reached the door. " Most likely." Drakken turned and said right before he left the room._

_Back in the poolroom Shego decided to go for a swim. Just as she got in the pool Kim came in and walked over to the edge of the pool. "What do you want ?" she asked Kim angrily. " Ok I'll cut right to the chase. What's the deal with you and Drakken ?" Kim asked quickly. " Nothing." Shego replied " What !! You're kidding right. " Kim said surprised. " No I not kidding." Then Kim told her how she saw them last night on the coach. Shego's cheeks started to turn rosy. Then she said," Ok it is something. " " I knew it. " Kim said with a smile on her face. " I guess ever since he saved me in the steam room we've been closer." Just then there was a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. Kim and Shego left the poolroom and ran to where the sound had come from, the kitchen. When they got there they saw that the microwave had exploded and Ron was on the floor. Kim ran over and helped him up. " Ron what happened ?" Kim asked when she got Ron up on his feet. " I was just trying to warm up my sandwich and it started beeping then it exploded." _

_Then Kim went over and examined the microwave or rather what was left of it. She reached in and pulled out a small device that looked like a mini bomb. Later in her room Kim examined the tiny device._

_That night after Drakken and Shego had gone to bed Kim and Ron were still up talking about the tiny bomb. Then Kim noticed that there was smoke coming from under her door. Ron went over and opened the door and they saw that the roof and wall were on fire. Ron ran to the kitchen to get water but when he turned on the faucet nothing came out. While he was doing that Kim grabbed her bag of gadgets off the floor on the side of the bed. Then she ran to Shego's room to wake her up. Kim banged on the door then she ran over to Drakken's room and banged on his door. They both answered the door at the same time. Kim told them the lodge was on fire and hey grabbed their bags with cloths still in them and ran out into the hall. While they were heading to the door Ron ran out of the kitchen and screamed " The water won't come on !!" Never mind the water lets just get out of here." Kim said as she Ron, Shego, and Drakken ran out the lodge door. _

_Once they were safe outside they turned around and watched the lodge burn down. " Aren't we going to put out the fire ? " Drakken asked " By the time we get the water from the ocean back here it will have already burned down." Kim told him_

_In a distant tree a small bird landed. It opened its mouth to show a small camera lens. The camera zoomed in on the four of them. On the other side of the island back in the cave the stranger grinned evilly as he watched them and the lodge burn. " Release the creatures." He ordered one of his minions. A giant metal gate opened and a mutant leopard, giant snake, mini dragon, and three headed giant lizard were released into the island. " Let the games begin." The stranger said to himself as he began to laugh a loud evil laugh. _

_The next morning Shego, Kim, Drakken, and Ron woke up on the beach. Where they had slept since the lodge had burned. Ron woke up screaming because there was crab crawling up his leg. After the rest of them woke up they went back to go through the remains of the lodge to see if they could find anything useful like food. They searched for an hour but the didn't find anything. " We can use these trunks that didn't get burned to build a shelter. " Shego announced. They picked up the trunks that hadn't burned and carried them back down to the beach. After an hour of building they finally had a decent shelter. It looked like a small hut. " We should go look for food." Kim said as she picked up her pack full of gadgets. They all walked into the forest and split so they would have a better chance of finding food._

_After walking for a while Shego found a palm tree with some bananas. " Finally some food !" she exclaimed as she started to climb the tree. When she climbed back down she started to walk back towards the beach. On the way she heard a sound coming for some of the near by bushes. She turned and looked at them but didn't see anything so she kept walking. Then she heard the sound again she turned around again and this time she saw what was making the sound. It was a leopard with a tail like a snake's, red eyes, and three rows of jagged teeth in its mouth. It snarled and revealed its teeth as it moved closer to her. She dropped the bananas and started to run screaming for help. _

_In another part of forest Kim and Ron had run into each other while they were searching and decided to search together. In the distance Ron heard a faint scream. " Hey K.P do you hear that ? " he asked as he tapped Kim. "Hear what ?" Kim asked as she turned around. " That scream it sounded like Shego. " " Let's go check it out." Kim said as they started to run in the direction of the scream._

_Shego was still running but the leopard was starting to catch up. Up ahead there was a tree root sticking up from the ground but Shego didn't notice it until it was to late. She tripped and fell the leopard was getting ready to pounce. Shego screamed again. Just then a brown liquid covered the leopard and it was penned to the ground. Shego turned and saw Kim and Ron standing behind her. Kim walked over and helped her up. Just then Drakken burst through the bushes. " I heard screaming." he said as her walked over to the three of them. Shego told him how she was almost killed by the leopard. " I so glad you weren't hurt." he said as he give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. They all decided to go back to the beach for a while and search again for food later. The next time they went looking for food they split up into pairs instead of going alone. Drakken went with Shego and Ron went with Kim. They searched for hours and came back to the beach with enough food to last for at least two days. _

_They all ate and talked around the fire Drakken had build and after eating they talked for a while and went to sleep. The next morning they woke up and ate. After that Kim and Shego decided to go explore the to see if they could find out what was going on or how did that strange leopard get on the island._

_They searched for a while until they saw it. The biggest snake either one of they had ever seen. " Let's go back to the beach before it sees us." Shego whispered to Kim. " First let's find out where it came from." Kim said as she pointed to a cave across from where the snake was. Moving forward Kim stepped on a tree branch that had fallen to the ground and snapped it. The snake whirled around and looked at them. It started to hiss and bare its fangs. Shego grabbed Kim's arm and they both started to run. Kim pulled her laser lipstick out of her backpack and started to fire at the trees as they passed them pretty soon there was a blocker of fallen trees between them and the snake. They both stopped running and breathed a big sigh of relief. When Shego turned to look back in front of them she saw a giant three headed lizard." K K K Kim look !!" she stammered as she pulled at Kim's sleeve. Kim turned and looked at the giant beast. Then she screamed loud enough for Drakken and Ron to hear on the beach. " What was that ?" Drakken said as he looked at the forest. " It sounded like K.P. Let's go check it out. " Ron said as they got up and headed into the forest._

_Back in the forest Kim and Shego were once again running for their lives. The lizard chased them and its three heads roared. They cut through some trees in hopes of losing the beast but they ran into a dead end. They turned and tried to run back but the lizard burst through the trees. Shego tried to use her powers to blast it but they still wouldn't work. Kim pulled out her laser lipstick again and started to fire at the beast. It only effected the lizard a little and it kept coming. They both started to scream. Just then Ron swung in on a vine and landed on the lizard's back. He held on until the one of the heads turned around and tried to bite him. Then he jumped off and ran towards Kim. He distracted it long enough for Drakken to sneak up on it and stab it in its side with a sharp stick. The beast roared a loud cry of pain and ran away. As soon as it was out of sight Shego ran over and hugged Drakken and Kim hugged Ron. They all walked back to the beach, sat, and relaxed. _

_Later they decided to find out once and for all what was going on. They went back into the forest again and tried to go back to the cave Shego and Kim had seen earlier. But once again they were stopped by a creature. This time is was a little dragon it was blue and white with red eyes. It turned around and looked at them but it didn't roar. It came closer to them then it licked Ron. He laughed and patted the dragon on the head. " Hey he seems friendly I'm going to name him Draco." Ron said as he started climb on to Draco's back and ride him. After a while they reached the cave. Ron got off Draco and walked up to the entrance with the others suddenly a trapped door opened and they all fell through. They fell down a dark tunnel and finally landed in a big cage._

_" Where are we now ?" Shego asked as Drakken helped her up. " Looks like the inside of the cave." Kim responded. " Welcome to my lair." A voice said form in the shadows. Slowly the figure came closer to the cage and they all got a clear view of him. He was a tall muscular man with short brown hair. "Brad !!" Drakken and Shego said simultaneously. " Who's Brad ? " Kim asked. " We used to date." Shego told her. _

_He came closer to the cage and said, " I am no longer Brad Hunter now I am Black Heart. " " O.k why are you doing all this ?" Kim asked. " I was hired by Professor Dementor and DNAmy to get rid of you all." He told them. " Well your plan isn't going to work." Kim said as she wiped out her laser lipstick and blasted the bars of the cage. Seconds later they were free. " Minions attack." Black Heart shouted as lots of muscular men in black pants and shirts rushed at them. Kim and Shego sprung into action doing high kicks, flips, punches, and double attacks. Surprisingly not long after Kim and Shego started to fight Drakken and Ron jumped in. A few minutes later there were piles of men on the floor groaning in pain. _

_Then Shego walked over to Black Heart and kicked him in the chest making him fly into the wall. Then Ron spotted a tunnel that lead to another part of the cave he had a feeling that this was the way that they should go. They followed him down the tunnel and at the end found a grotto full of escape boats. "Way to go Ron." Kim said as she slapped Ron a high five. They hopped in one of the boats and they were outta there. _

_Back in the cave Black Heart and his minions had gotten up. Black Heart ran and over to his monitor that showed the beach he saw them speeding away in one of his boats. " Release the serpent they can't escape !!" Black Heart shouted as one of his minions pulled a lever that opened a giant metal gate under the water._

_" We're finally going home." Kim said as she breathed a sigh of relief. While she was saying that Drakken decided to take one more look at the island. That's when he noticed a steam of bubbles coming up behind the boat fast. " Hey what's that ?" he said pointing at the water. Everyone turned and looked at the water and Kim turned the boat off so they could get a clear view of what it was. They stared at the water for a minute until there was a giant splash as a sea serpent raise its head up from under the water. It was red and had on orange tail fin and a blue fin on his head. It roared loudly as it swung its tail and hit the boat almost turning it over. Shego tried one more time to make her powers work and this time they did. She shot a huge energy blast at the serpent's neck and it was a direct hit leaving a deep burn on its neck. The creature roared in pain but still didn't retreat. Suddenly the serpent was blasted with blue fire the came from the sky. When the four of them looked up and they saw Draco the small dragon they had meet earlier. The Serpent whirled around and blasted a ball of fire back at Draco but it missed. Then both Shego and Draco blasted the serpent at the same time. Finally the serpent retreated and Kim restarted the boat." __**Booyah**__ !!" Ron shouted in victory as he and Kim slapped another high five. " You were amazing." Drakken told Shego as they pulled closer to each other and finally kissed on the lips. Then Draco flew down and landed in the water beside the boat. Surprisingly the cute little dragon could also swim like a duck in the water. Ron reached over and patted him on the head for a job well done. Then Kim pulled out the kimmunicator and called Wade to get the coordinates on which way was Middleton. A few minutes later they were sailing off into the sunset on there way back home with their new friend Draco following. _


End file.
